


It’s not over, not for me, not for you, not for us

by Talokina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 4, Post-Season/Series 04, Reunion, do you know that the notebook scene?, season 5 speculation, well i was inspired by it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: “Why didn’t you answer me? I waited for a message for six years.” The pain in her voice makes his heart ache. He senses a slight accusation in her question, but he doesn’t mind. She has been alone for so long. Did she think he abandoned her? Does she think he doesn’t care about her?After 2199 days, Bellamy and Clarke finally reunite.





	It’s not over, not for me, not for you, not for us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm emotionally compromised by the finale and had to write a reunion. Inspired by that one scene in the notebook. Kudos or comments would be great.

Clarke is standing right in front of him and he can’t believe it. His body is shaking, and he doesn’t know whether it’s because of the landing or because he finally gets to see her again; he thinks it’s the latter. As soon as they had left the pod, he had seen a flash of gold and before his mind could react, his body had. He had opened his arms and caught Clarke, who had had flung her arms around his neck.

“I can’t believe you made it.” Clarke cries into his shoulder and he gently strokes her hair. God, he had missed her so much.

“I’m sorry we’re late.” he replies and she sniffs, before a short giggle escapes her throat.

“Better late than never.”

It feels like an eternity before they let go off each other, but they are still holding hands. Bellamy hasn’t been able to see her, to touch her, for more than six years. He won’t let go this time.

“Will you walk with me?” Clarke asks and he nods. He looks back at his friends, his constant companions in space, and smiles. They won’t mind him going away with Clarke for a moment. He looks at Raven, their eyes met and she gives him a smile and a raised eyebrow. He can almost imagine her saying _Go, you idiot_. They’ll take care of Clarke’s little friend.

He follows Clarke and he has almost forgotten how it feels like to walk on the ground, to touch the trees, and to breathe the fresh air.

Clarke starts talking about her lonely stay, how she stayed in the bunker, before finally deciding to go to Arcadia, or more what’s left of it. He hears the loneliness in her story and tries not to drown in it.

“The radio has been my constant companion.” Clarke muses before looking at him and Bellamy almost takes a step back, the intensity of her gaze burning him.

“Why didn’t you answer me? I waited for a message for six years.” The pain in her voice makes his heart ache. He senses a slight accusation in her question, but he doesn’t mind. She has been alone for so long. Did she think he abandoned her? Does she think he doesn’t care about her?

“I heard you.” he says and Clarke gasps. “I listened to you for every day. I waited 2199 days for your message.” He remembers the lonely hours sitting next to the radio, the relief he felt when he heard her voice. “I answered every one of them, but the answers must have never reached you.”

“You answered me?” Clarke asks, her voice trembling, and Bellamy nods. Tears streamed down her face and Bellamy’s view is starting to get a little blurry too.

“I never lost hope that we would see each other again. Our story wasn’t over.” Bellamy clarifies and starts walking towards her. “Hell, it still isn’t over.”

Bellamy finally does what he wanted to do for so long. He had missed his chance when she had left Arcadia, or when they had brought down Allie. But not this time. He cups her face, gently stroking her hair, before their lips meet. The kiss tastes of longing, of happiness, of the sunshine he had missed on his skin, of all the adventures Clarke had had without him, but mostly, of their joy right now. Bellamy forgets everything around him and tries to put every emotion he has for Clarke into that one kiss.

When they finally break away they both chuckle, before it becomes a loud, happy laugh. The two of them, together: that's how it's supposed to be. 

“Better late than never.” Bellamy echoes her words and she takes his hand, her smile brighter than the sun.

He’s not going to leave her again.


End file.
